What happened last night?
by c8lin-the-awsomexx
Summary: Jann Lee wakes up in the morning surprised to find a beautiful girl in his bed but why is she here? why can't he remember the night before?
1. Chapter 1

Jann Lee and Lei Fang

Warmth is around him but how is that possible when he usually lies in bed so cold? He is snuggling into something that would put the cosiest teddy bear to shame how is that possible? But overall laying there gives him great satisfaction. Satisfaction, how could sleeping bring him all these emotions?

Jann Lee's eyes shot open, he wasn't surprised to come across the dampness of his apartment but what did caught him of guard was the most beautiful women lying in bed next to him. What exactly happened to make this angel join him in his obscene room? Lying onto his back, Jann Lee's mind filled with different thoughts that got interrupted to soon before he could come up with an answer. Lei Fang was now laying on his chest with her arms wrapped tight around him. Jann Lee couldn't resist stroking her hair which was so soft and silky, a few moments later the very fingertips that were stroking her hair made their way down her bare smooth back. Wait bare? It took Jann Lee a few moments to process this; surely they are not naked under this blanket? It was then when Jann Lee finally realized why he had felt great satisfaction her desirable bare body was pressed against his body that was also bare, surely they didn't have sex last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update but here is more and thanks for those who reviewed!**

Chapter 2

Laying there with her next to me, I dont feel alone for once. Advents from the night before are coming back to me, I surprisingly dont regret anything I did with her. Our chlothes are scattered along the floor. Instead of waking her up, I continue to run my fingers along her body and replay last night over and over again.

_I finally won the dead or alive tournament. I should be pleased that I won and proved everyone that I am the best fighter but I dont and it is all Rig's fault because he defeated me. So instead of celebrating I am going to go home and practice my fighting skills so that when I next come accross him I will be ready and I will be victorious! I had my last refill on my drink as I have noticed how my vision is becoming a bit more unfocused, while I stared at those pictures of him. When I gulped down my drink I stood up from were I sat and turned around to start making my way home until I bumped into someone, the figure stumbled a bit backwards while I just remained still. Focusing on the figure I realise that it was Lei Fang, the pest who I am going to assume stalked me. Lei Fang tilted her head sideways and looked at me then after a few moments her eyes widened in shock. _

_"Jann Lee are you drunk?" Lei Fang said clearly not bothering to hide her shock. I just stared at her for a bit before I turned around and walked away from her, I thought she would take the hint that I obviously didn't want to talk to her but no, she didn't. Instead she was walking quickly behind me trying to match my long strides. I tried increasing the speed I was going so that I would be able to get away from her but she was following me like a lost puppy. When I finally stopped, Lei Fang almost bumped into my back and she was breathing heavy. Then she stood directly in front of me and put her hands on her hips. _

_"Where are you going?" She asked me. Once again I didn't answer and just stared at her I dont see why she has a right to know where I am going. This seemed to frustrate her because I didn't answer her for the second time but instead of walking away she stayed exactly were she was and narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Did you hear what I said?" She asked obviously exasperated. I tried to ignore her again but then I realised she would most probably ask even more questions if I did._

_"Yeah" I finally answered. _

_"Well, where are you going?" She repeated._

_"Home" I mumbled._

_"Why, dont you want to celebrate, this is what you have always wanted isn't it?" Lei Fang asked confused. _

_"It is but I need to practice for the next tournament." _

_"What?! You always practice why don't you just celebrate?" Lei Fang said annoyed. _

_"I have no time for things like that." With that I walked away. It didn't take long though for Lei Fang to run and catch up with me. She put both of her hands on my arm and tried to pull me back there, it didn't work as I didn't even move an inch. Finally she let go of my arm and huffed figuring out that it was impossible to drag me back to that place, I was just about to turn around when her hands reached out and cupped my face between her hands, she went on her toes and put her lips on mine and kissed me. I responded to the kiss straight away surprised with myself. It was nothing I have experienced, come to think of it, I have never kissed someone before but it is amazing. When she finally pulled away she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction I was going._

_"Let's go back to your place shall we?" Lei Fang smilled at me._

_"Sure" I said still completely stunned by what just happened. _

I cant really remember how I got here in my apartment, but I guess how I got here doesn't really matter but what I did here defintly does. Luckily I havn't forgotten having sex with her because it is the most amazing thing I have ever done. Kissing those beautiful lips of hers, thrusting slowly but powerfully into her, picking up speed as time went on, touching her everywhere while she did the same for me and feeling the great burst of release. I am no longer a twenty two year old virgin and she is no longer a twenty one year old virgin as last night we came together as one. The question is, how do I wake her up?

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again sorry for the late update. Don't forget to review, love to hear what you think about my story.**

Chapter 3

Many thoughts came into my mind on how I could wake Lei Fang up, first I could chuck cold water over her, or I could play my trumpet really close to her ear, maybe I could punch her awake. No, that would be to mean, but I can't exactly let her stay in my bed she needs to wake up somehow. Slowly I unwrapped her arms from around my waist so that I don't wake her up, because I at least want to be covered before she wakes up. When her arms were no longer around me, I got out of bed and was met with a cold breeze. I crept to where my boxers were on the floor and put them on so at least I had some covering, I will take a shower after Lei Fang leaves. I quietly made my way back to the bed and began trying to gently shake Lei Fang awake, but she wasn't making this easy, she didn't even grumble. I let out a sigh and began shaking her even more, but she still wouldn't wake up. That was when I pushed her so hard that she fell of the bed onto the freezing floor. When I heard a shriek I was relieved that she was finally awake. I heard some rustling then I finally saw her face from the other side of the bed.

"Get up" I said. That was when Lei Fang's head turned in my direction, she then started to study me or more like check me out

"I can't, my clothes are over there" Lei Fang said while pointing to a spot that had her very long dress and her underwear. I let out another sigh.

"Get dressed" I said quite irrataited.

"I can't your looking" Lei Fang complained.

"I was going to turn around" I said slowly trying not to shout at her.

"I don't trust you" Lei Fang said while she narrowed her eyes at me. I stood there and glared at her. She let out a huff.

"Fine, but as long as you do stay turned around"

"I will." With that I turned around listening to her feet walking along the floor and hearing her put on her clothes.

"Okay, you can turn around now" She said after a few minutes. When I turned around I saw that she was staring at me, she let out a breath.

"What's going to happen between us?" She asked

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well we did sleep together" Lei Fang said while looking down.

"So?" I shrugged

"So? Isn't anything special going to happen?" Lei Fang said looking back up again.

"No, we are rivals, nothing more. Your going to try and get stronger to beat me and we will meet again when we have trained some more." I said. I do want to be her lover, I do care a great deal about her but before I even consider having her as my lover I must defeat one more person. Then I will be a true great fighter. When that day comes I will fight Lei Fang one more time as a rival until I will then fight along side her as a partner and lover. The only time we would fight is if it is a friendly duel and we will enter the Dead or Alive tournaments together fighting all of the other opponents. I will train myself harder so that I can have Lei Fang by my side always from that moment on. Lei Fang looked up at me.

"So that's it, were just going to fight eachother all of the time"

"I need to defeat one more person" I said. Lei Fang smiled like she understood what I was just previously thinking.

"And then" She said sounding so hopeful, I nodded my head.

"Then I will get stronger so that I can enjoy our last fight" Lei Fang walked over to the door and pulled it open, she then turned back to me.

"Bye, see you in the sixth tournament" She then closed the door. I stared at the door for a while before I started geting changed ready to train myself like I have never done before, I will defeat him and I will get Lei Fang.

**Whew. Looks like this story is finished, did you enjoy it, hope you did. **


End file.
